fiondilversefandomcom-20200213-history
Author's Notes: Character List (Stirrings of Shadow)
Character List Characters are listed alphabetically under the appropriate category. New characters will be added as they appear. The chapter in which a character first appears, even if not necessarily named, or is mentioned by another character is given in parentheses. Those who are original characters or are canon characters unnamed by Tolkien are so indicated by (OMC) or (OFC). † before a name indicates that the character is deceased at the time of this story. THE DÚNEDAIN AND OTHER NON-ROHIRRIM Anborn (OMC): (mentioned) Gondorian soldier under Denethor’s command (65) †Arathorn Aradorion: (mentioned) Fifteenth Chieftain of the Dúnedain and Aragorn’s father; killed by orcs when Aragorn was two years old (10) Aragorn Arathornion: Sixteenth Chieftain of the Northern Dúnedain and Isildur's Heir. Also called Thorongil and Earntungol among the Rohirrim, Estel among the Elves and Elessar by the Valar (1) †Aragorn Aravirion: (mentioned) Fourth Chieftain of the Dúnedain. Died in T.A. 2327 (33) †Aranarth: (mentioned) Son of Arvedui, first Chieftain of the Dúnedain (2) †Arglas Aragornion: (mentioned) Fifth Chieftain of the Dúnedain (33) †Arvedui Last King: (mentioned) Fourteenth and last king of Arthedain (2) Beorn: (mentioned) Chief of the Beornings of Rhovanion (12) †Beren son of Barahir: (mentioned) Hero of the Quest for the Silmaril; married Lúthien daughter of Elu Thingol and Melian; ancestor of Aragorn (10) Beren (Ranger) (OMC): (mentioned) A Dúnedain Ranger whom Aragorn (as Thorongil) pretends is his father. Gilhael’s paternal uncle and father of three daughters: Idril, Andreth and Melian (2) †Celebrindor: (mentioned) Fifth king of Arthedain (2) †Cirion: (mentioned) Gondorian, Twelfth Ruling Steward of Gondor 2489-2567 (12) Damrod: (mentioned) Gondorian, Denethor's second among the Rangers of Ithilien (55) Denethor son of Ecthelion: Gondorian, heir to the Stewardship (54) Ecthelion son of Turgon: (mentioned) Gondorian, Twenty-fifth Ruling Steward of Gondor (54) Gilhael Mallorion (OMC): Aragorn’s cousin and traveling companion. Also called Tungolfród (1) Gilraen: (mentioned) Mother of Aragorn (2) Kadarphazgân Zigûr-bên (OMC): Black Númenórean, from Umbar, in the pay of Guthláf of Gálmódingsdæl (62) Region (OFC): (mentioned) Wife of Beren (Ranger) (2) Tammuz (OMC): Haradi soldier (64) †Turgon: (mentioned) Gondorian, Twenty-fourth Ruling Steward of Gondor 2914-2953 (5) Ulrad (OMC): The Dunlending whom Gilhael impersonates (33) THE ROHIRRIM †Æðelgiefu (OFC): (mentioned) Daughter of Æðelwine of Underharrow, raped and murdered by Guthláf of Gálmódingsdæl (47) †Æðelwine of Underharrow (OMC): (mentioned) A lord of Underharrow who became the enemy of Guthláf of Gálmódingsdæl, father of Æðelgifu (47) Aldred son of Aldwine (OMC): Brother of Ashlind; a refugee from Edoras who comes to Dunharrow (20) Alric (OMC): Captain of the garrison at Dunharrow (20) Ashlind (OFC): Wife of Rædwulf, mother of Wulfstan (infant), older sister of Aldred; a refugee from Edoras who comes to Dunharrow (20) Beornhard (OMC): A blacksmith in the village of Isenby in the Westmark and father of Helewis (36) Beornwine of Beorningsdale (OMC): One of Thengel’s councillors (8) Beornwyn (OFC): A refugee from Edoras who comes to Dunharrow; called Lalaith by Aragorn (21) Brego (OMC): (mentioned) A member of Hilderic's éored, how helps find Hardbeorht(16) Cedric (OMC): One-armed Héafodmann (Headman) of Dunwulfstun; former Rider, sword-brother to Heruthain. (12) Cyneric son of Cyneward (OMC): A member of the Guards of Meduseld (19) Déorhelm (OMC): One of the scouts sent by Thengel to Fréawine (25) Déorhunta (OMC): A member of the ill-fated hunting party (28) Dernwyn (OFC): A scullery maid in Meduseld (65) Dúnstan (OMC): A Rider among Thengel’s éored under the command of Wulfred (65) Earnfród (OMC): (mentioned) Wídfara and Isenhild’s son, also called Thôreg (70) Elfbeorht (OMC): A member of the ill-fated hunting party (28) †Elfrid (OFC): (mentioned) Wife of Léodláf, mother of Fréawine of Brandingsdale (5) Elfgar (OMC): Son of Elfhelm and Hildegard, age 9. He will become the father of Elfhelm, one of Théoden’s marshals during the War of the Ring (4) Elfhelm of Eastfold (OMC): (mentioned) Father of Elfgar and Elfhild (4) Elfhild: Daughter of Elfhelm and Hildegard, age 7. She will become Théoden’s wife (4) †Elfnoth of Dúnælfenedale (OMC): (mentioned) He and his family were supposedly murdered on orders of Queen Grimhild (6) Éobeorht (OMC): A Rider of the Westfold who joins Gilhael’s scouting expediton (15) Éolind Cyninge (OFC): (mentioned) Daughter of Éoric, widow of Fengel, mother of Thengel. (5) Éomund (OMC): A Rider of the Westfold (13) Éofred (OMC): Missing member of the ill-fated hunting party; cousin of Éothain (28) †Éoric (OMC): (mentioned) Father of Éolind, mother of Thengel (7) †Eorl the Young: (mentioned) First King of Rohan (12) Éothain (OMC): Member of the ill-fated hunting party; cousin of the missing Éored (28) Éothryth (OFC): (mentioned) A Widow living in Edoras (64) Éoward (OMC): (mentioned) One of Thengel’s personal guards (6) Éowulf (OMC): Gatewarden of Aldburg (6) Erkenbard son of Erkenwulf (OMC): Seneschal of Aldburg and Thengel’s spymaster (6) Erkengar (OMC): (mentioned) Former First Marshal of the Mark, now paralyzed (3) †Erkenhelm (OMC): (mentioned) Son of Erkengar (3) Erkenscyld (OMC): (mentioned) Infant son of Erkenhelm, who will become the father of Erkenbrand, the Lord of Westfold during the War of the Ring (3) †Fastred and †Folcred: (mentioned) Twin sons of Folcwine, died on the Pelennor in battle against the Haradrim (6) †Fengel son of Folcwine: (mentioned): Fifteenth King of Rohan, father of Thengel (1) †Folca: (mentioned) Thirteenth King of Rohan, father of Folcwine (6) Folcscyld of Underharrow (OMC): Héafodmann (Headman) of Underharrow (38) †Folcwine son of Folca: (mentioned): Fourteenth King of Rohan, father of Fengel (6) Folcwine son of Folcred (OMC): (mentioned) Captain of the Guards of Meduseld, presumed dead (19) Framhere (OMC): An assassin sent from the Eastfold; executed (9) Fréawine son of Léodláf (OMC): (mentioned) Thengel’s cousin and Lord of Brandingsdale (6) †Fréawyn (OFM): (mentioned) Thengel’s aunt (5) Garwulf (OMC): A Rider of the Westfold, one of Hilderic’s lieutenants at Helm’s Deep (15) Gléomer (OMC): Cægheorde (Royal Steward) to Thengel in Edoras (1) Gléomund (OMC): Former Rider, now tutor to Thengel’s children (4) Goldwyn (OFC): (mentioned) Sister of Thengel, wife of Hildebrand, mother of Hildered, Hilderic and Hildegard (2) Grammund (OMC): One of Thengel’s personal guards (6) Gramscyld (OMC): One of the scouts sent by Thengel to Fréawine (25) Grimbeorn (OMC): A traitor to Thengel under the command of Waldamer (19) Grimbold son of Háma (OMC): A Rider among Thengel’s eóred (3) Grimhelm (OMC): A Rider of the Westfold (13) †Grimhild (OMC): (mentioned) Wife of Folcwine and mother of Fengel (6) Grimwulf son of Beowulf of Wulfingháma (OMC): An assassin who is killed by Thandir; a ceorl of Isenbert of Isenbrandingsdale (9) Guthláf of Gálmódingsdale (OMC): (mentioned) Declares himself lord of Edoras; banished by Fengel years before (19) Guthmund (OMC): Doorwarden of Edoras (1) Guthwulf (OMC): A Rider of the Westfold who joins Gilhael’s scouting expediton (15) Haleth son of Gambard (OMC): Missing member of the ill-fated hunting party (28) Haleth son of Déor (OMC): A healer of the Westmark (14) Halga (OMC): (mentioned) One of Thengel's scouts keeping an eye on Edoras (32) Háma son of Bryttawald (OMC): A Rider of the Westfold who joins Gilhael’s scouting expediton (15) Hámafast Geréfa (OMC): (mentioned) Léodward of Alorharadsdale's reeve, father of Hámamund (66) Hámamund son of Hámafast Gerefa (OMC): A young man from Alorharadsdale in the Eastfold wounded in the battle for Edoras and tended by Aragorn (66) Harding (OMC): A sentry at Dunharrow (50) Hardbeorht (OMC): A Rider, sent by Thengel to the Westfold, sister-son to Heruthain (15) Helewis (OFC): A leech in the village of Isenby in the Westmark and daughter of Beornhard. (36) Heremund (OMC): A member of the ill-fated hunting party (28) Hereward (OMC): One of Erkenbard’s scouts, sent as a messenger from Aldburg to Grimbold and Wídfara after Aragorn rescues Théoden (25) †Herubrand of Brandingsdale (OMC): (mentioned) Fréawyn’s husband (5) Heruthain (OMC): Hilderic’s second-in-command at Helm’s Deep (11) Hildebrand of Hildegrimsdale (OMC): First Marshal of the Mark; father of Hildered, Hilderic and Hildegard (2) Hildegard (OFC): (mentioned) Daughter of Hildebrand and Goldwyn, wife of Elfhelm of Eastfold (4) Hildered (OMC): Oldest son of Hildebrand and Goldwyn; twin brother to Hilderic (1) Hilderic (OC): Youngest son of Hildebrand and Goldwyn; twin brother to Hildered, Marshal of the Westfold (2) Isenbert of Isenbrandingsdale (OMC): A lord of the Eastfold who plots rebellion against Thengel (8) Isenhelm (OMC): A member of the ill-fated hunting party (28) Isenhild (OFC): (mentioned) Youngest daughter of Isenwulf and Reinhild of Upborn, held hostage in Edoras (46) Isenwulf of Upbourn (OMC): Ragnawulf’s uncle (38) †Léodláf (OMC): (mentioned) Son of Fréawyn and Herubrand of Brandingsdale, cousin to Thengel; died during a coup attempt against Fengel (5) Léodward of Alorharadsdale (OMC): A lord of the Eastfold who plots rebellion against Thengel (8) Léofred (OMC): Missing member of the ill-fated hunting party (28) Léofwine (OMC): Chief healer at Edoras (4) Morwen of Lossarnach: Wife of Thengel and Queen of Rohan. Also called Stýlescýne (Steelsheen) (1) Offa son of Gram (OMC): One of Thengel's stablemasters and a refugee from Edoras who comes to Dunharrow (20) Ragnawulf (OMC): A member of the ill-fated hunting party (28) Rædwulf son of Wulfscyld (OMC): A member of the Guards of Meduseld (19) Reinhild (OFC): (mentioned) Wife of Isenwulf of Upbourn, held hostage in Edoras (46) Sigefred son of Sigebeorht (OMC): A young man in hiding in Edoras (57) Thengel: Sixteenth King of Rohan, son of Fengel (1) Théoden: Son of Thengel and Morwen; heir to the throne of Rohan, age 9 (1) Théodfrid (OFC): Eldest daughter of Thengel and Morwen, age 12 (1) Théodgiefu (OFC): Newest daughter of Thengel and Morwen, born on 1 Rethe 2958 (49) Théodhild (OFC): Daughter of Thengel and Morwen, age 6 (1) Théodwyn: Youngest child of Thengle and Morwen (70) Waldamer (OMC): (mentioned) A traitor to Thengel who takes over the Guards of Meduseld (19) Wídfara son of Éonoth (OMC): A Rider, Thengel’s newest Thegn and Aragorn’s closest friend among the Rohirrim (7) Wulfred (OMC): A Rider among Thengel's éored (43) Wulfstan (OMC): Infant son of Rædwulf and Ashlind (20) ELVES Arafinwë: (mentioned) Known also as Finarfin and called the Noldóran and Aran Golodhrim (King of the Noldor) (7, 17) Celebrían: (mentioned) Wife of Elrond of Imladris; now residing in Aman (12) Celegrýn (OMC): A Noldorin Elf of Imladris (9) Elrond: (mentioned) Lord of Imladris (2) Elladan: Son of Elrond, twin brother of Elrohir (mentioned in chapter 2; first appear in chapter 31) Elrohir: Son of Elrond, twin brother of Elladan (mentioned in chapter 2; first appear in chapter 31) Erestor: (mentioned) Elf of Imladris, Elrond’s Chief Administrator (4, 64) †Eluwen (OFM): (mentioned) Sindarin Elf of Imladris, wife of Thandir; now in Mandos (12) Finrod Felagund: (mentioned) Former King of Nargothrond, now residing in Aman (10) Gilgirion (OMC): A Noldorin Elf of Imladris (9) Glorfindel: Former Lord of the House of the Golden Flower in Gondolin and presently Captain of the Guards at Imladris (first mentioned in chapter 4; makes an appearance in chapters 35 and 70) Haldir: A Sindarin Elf of Lothlórien (7) Legolas: (mentioned) Prince of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil (3) †Lúthien: (mentioned) Daughter of Elu Thingol and Melian; wife of Beren son of Barahir Maglor: (mentioned) Second son of Fëanor, presumably still alive in Middle-earth (56) Thandir (OMC): A Noldorin Elf of Imladris (7) Thranduil: (mentioned) King of Woodland Realm of Mirkwood, father of Legolas (3) VALAR, MAIAR AND ISTARI Mithrandir: Istar, also called Gandalf Greyhame (23) Morgoth: (mentioned) Fallen Vala, now residing in the Void; also called "The Nameless" by the elves (in Sindarin: iBen-eneth) (10) Námo: Vala, Lord of Mandos (22) Oromë: Vala, Lord of the Woods who calls a Hunt; known among the Rohirrim as Béma (22) Saruman: Istar, plots against Rohan (34, 70) Sauron: (mentioned) Fallen Maia, Lord of Mordor (22) Vairë: (mentioned) Valië, wife of Námo (22)